Episode 7004 (21st October 2014)
__TOC__ Plot Leyla arrives at work to find Megan has changed the locks. Vanessa and Rhona arrive back from their holiday. Kirin rushes off to his driving test. Megan refuses to go to the hospital and tells Priya that she's found out about the affair. Leyla has the locks changed back. Jai is brought out of his coma but Georgia, Rishi and Priya are quietly concerned when his first words are asking after Charity. Rhona tells Paddy that Vanessa spent the entire holiday pining over Kirin who made no effort to get in contact with her. She decides to set her up with somebody. Zak overhears that Jai has been brought of his coma and informs Cain. Kerry gives Vanessa a makeover in order to make Kirin jealous. Jimmy tells Nicola that he's been seeing Carl behind her back. Georgia and Rishi bring Jai up to speed on what happened to him. He panics when he realises he's been in a coma for almost four days, quietly believing Charity to be dead. Nicola and Jimmy row over how Angelica will fit in with both Elliot and Carl. Cain visits Jai at the hospital. Jai learns that Cain was responsible for finding Charity and figures out that Sam left her for dead. He realises Cain is hear to stop him blabbing about Sam's involvement and blackmails him into keeping quiet about his locking Charity up in exchange for forgetting Sam's involvement. Kerry tells Brenda how she's sold a story to a gossip magazine about a stable girl called Kitty getting engaged to a hunky farmer named Randy then having an affair with Randy's brother. Katie overhears and realises the story is about her and Andy. Rhona introduces Vanessa to Nigel. Megan goes to see Jai in hospital and tells him she knows what he's done. Mistaken, he starts talking about Charity not knowing she's referring to Leyla. Kirin arrives back in the village having passed his driving test. He tells Rakesh that he's decided to keep the car and gives him back the money he owes him. Vanessa sits laughing at Nigel's jokes in an attempt to make Kirin jealous. Kirin walks out. Katie confronts Kerry about the magazine article. Jai confesses to Megan about what he did to Charity and admits to her that Leyla was a mistake. She walks out telling him that both she and Archie are better off without him. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward Guest cast *Nigel - Lauterio Zamparelli Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and back yard *Mill Cottage - Hallway, dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Café *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Hotten General Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes